stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Weir
|died=2007 (''Body) 2008 (Spirit "frozen" in space) |rank=Doctor |allegiances=Atlantis expedition, (formerly) Stargate Command (formerly) |appearances=Elizabeth Weir - List of Appearances |actor=Jessica Steen, Torri Higginson, Michelle Morgan, Holly Dignard (Old Weir)}} Elizabeth Weir was an American diplomat, the first civilian commander of Stargate Command and the original commander of the Atlantis expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy. Biography Background information Before becoming involved with the Stargate program, Weir was a skilled civilian diplomat who worked behind the scenes in the U.S. government for several years. An expert in international politics, Weir was well-known for mediating for the United Nations. She brokered a dozen of the most sensitive international accords in modern history. She has two Ph.D.s, taught political science at Georgetown University, served in embassies all over the world and speaks five languages, including Russian and Latin. Though she began her career as a political activist lobbying against government spending on the military, she later decided to change things from the inside and entered the realm of government. She concluded that the best way to stop weapons proliferation was to try and end the need for them. Dr. Daniel Jackson referenced her work while drafting the Tau'ri-Tok'ra Treaty. 2004 She was handpicked by President Henry Hayes to replace Major General George S. Hammond at Stargate Command, as part of his restructuring of the program. Hayes indicated that her diplomatic background, and ideological problems with the military, would make her both an effective leader of the SGC and a suitable public face for the program if and when it was made public. Vice President Robert Kinsey also attempted to manipulate Weir as part of his own agenda, and the circumstances of her arrival led some members of SG-1 initially to distrust her. She allowed Colonel Jack O'Neill to go to Proclarush Taonas in search of the Lost City of the Ancients. In the ensuing confrontation with Anubis, however, she rebuffed Kinsey and made a good impression on the staff at the SGC, and seems to have struck a very quick friendship with Dr. Jackson. For most of her tenure, travel through the Stargate was discontinued as part of Hayes' reorganization, though Major Samantha Carter did convince Weir to authorize a mission to the Othala galaxy using a recovered Goa'uld Tel'tak, so that Carter and Teal'c could seek help from the Asgard in saving the life of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Shortly afterward, the System Lords contacted Stargate Command for help in defeating Ba'al; Weir and Dr. Daniel Jackson entered into negotiations with them. In order to prevent the System Lords from suspecting Earth's vulnerability, she attempted to stall the talks, to the point of demanding Ba'al's territory in exchange for helping defeat him. The attempt failed, but she did grant political asylum to Camulus, whose domain had already been destroyed and released Yu and Amaterasu. After SG-1 returned from saving O'Neill, she informed him that she would be transferring to the Antarctic outpost as leader of the Atlantis expedition and that he was being promoted to Brigadier General and commander of the SGC. Weir soon departed Stargate Command to focus on negotiations over the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, eventually organizing an expedition team to explore the lost city of Atlantis. It was at her insistence that then-Major John Sheppard was included, due to his particular affinity for using Ancient technology. 2005 When Weir departed for Atlantis, she left behind her fiancé, Simon Wallis. She was forced to end the relationship for good when she found that she was stranded indefinitely in the Pegasus Galaxy. She later discovered that he had indeed "moved on" when she returned to Earth several months later. 2006 At first, Weir retained the strong backing of the International Oversight Advisory that oversaw the Atlantis expedition, to the point where she bluntly overruled the United States Air Force's attempt to replace Major John Sheppard as the expedition's military commander, forcing them to promote him instead. However, once regular communication with Atlantis became possible, the Air Force and IOA began to demand an increasingly larger role in the city's management and operation, especially after a failed alliance with one Wraith faction allowed a pair of Hive Ships to learn the location of Earth. Though Weir managed to coordinated an attack that stopped the ships just outside the Pegasus galaxy, she was recalled by the IOA to answer in person for the situation. Interestingly, she seemed to develop a stronger relationship with the SGC's military commander, Major General Henry Landry, partly as a result. When SG-1 came to Atlantis to implement a plan by using a Stargate next to a Pegasus black hole to dial to the Supergate in the Milky Way, to prevent more Ori motherships from getting through, she was briefed on the plan and allowed Dr. Rodney McKay to join them. She stayed on Atlantis and help Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran search the Atlantis database in the Holo room. When Dr. Radek Zelenka detected a Wraith Hive Ship heading toward the Odyssey, she contacted Stargate Command to have them relay a message to Teal'c at the Supergate. When she returned to the Holo room, she didn't believe that the hologram was actually Morgan Le Fay until Chuck informed her that the room was not using power. She, Daniel and Vala questioned her and she was about to tell them the location of the Sangraal but the Others stopped her. In the Atlantis expedition's third year, they encountered the Asurans, a form of Human-form Replicators created by the Ancients to better combat the Wraith, but who possessed a violent hatred of humans. Weir was infected with nanites, which for a time imprisoned her within her own mind, causing her to believe that her time on Atlantis was only a false memory. Though she eventually overcame the experience and the nanites were shut down, they remained within her system. After a group of Ancients took up residence in the city again and asked the expedition to leave, she had difficulty moving on after her experiences, ultimately attempting to write a memoir of her experiences, mostly for herself, she admitted, as few would likely be able to read it. When she heard about this attack she joined the team that went to stop it herself in order to save the city she called home and like the rest of the team, played in major role in the destruction of the Asurans inhabiting it. 2007 When the Asurans launched an attack that forced the Atlantis expedition to move Atlantis, Weir was seriously injured and suffered brain damage as a result. Dr. Rodney McKay used the deactivated nanites in her system to repair the damage. This had the side effect of allowing her to interface directly with the replicator collective; as a result, she accompanied Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team on a mission to gather a Zero Point Module from Asuras, but the team discovered a code that would cause the Asurans to attack the Wraith. Weir managed to delay the Asurans, but Oberoth, their leader, physically grabbed her. Weir ordered Sheppard to take the team out, and she was left behind. According to a Replicator version of Dr. Jennifer Keller, Weir was subsequently killed because Oberoth deemed her too great a threat. 2008 It was revealed that she was not in fact killed but somehow became a member or leader of a group of Asurans that left the main group. Weir believes that with the Asurans dead, they can implement their plan without having to look over their shoulders anymore. It was revealed that her group was in fact what was left of Niam's group that was seeking ascension. There were only nine left including Elizabeth. She and her group digitally ascended, but became trapped. In a desperate attempt to regain physical form she hitched a ride along with Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's and his team on a Puddle Jumper. She took control over the Atlantis computer systems and eventually used the city's technology to build herself a new body, albeit one that looks like FRAN. She explained that she was never killed but was turned into a full Replicator when she was captured. Her human self remained despite being a Replicator and it was only detected by the members of Niam's group. That group ended up on the run until the other Replicators were destroyed in the Battle of Asuras. She summoned the others in the hopes of them being able to build themselves new bodies with the same technology that gave her one and ultimately proposed that the Replicators build themselves human bodies to live in. When Koracen goes rogue and tried to escape, she saved Sheppard from him and killed Koracen. She believed that the Asurans were now too much of a threat and helped the team trick the Replicators through the Stargate to a space gate, leaving all of the remaining Replicators, herself included, trapped and effectively neutralized. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Elizabeth Weir's expedition team was killed when the shield around Atlantis collapsed. Weir, along with Major John Sheppard and Dr. Radek Zelenka, managed to board a Puddle Jumper, but were thrown back in time to the siege of Atlantis by the Wraith. Sheppard and Zelenka were killed when the Jumper they were in crashed. Weir was healed by Janus, who built the time machine, and later secured her an audience with the Ancient Council, asking them to allow her to travel back to her time with a Zero Point Module that would prevent Atlantis from being flooded. While Melia was sympathetic to her plight, High Counselor Moros refused, fearing for the timeline, and offered her a chance to return to Earth with the Lanteans. Instead, Janus calculated that three ZPMs rotated sequentially would allow the city to survive ten thousand years. Janus programed a stasis pod for Weir to use, as well as included a Failsafe mechanism into the city. Janus told Moros that Weir went through the Stargate, when in fact she stayed behind. Every 3,300 years, Weir would awaken to rotate the ZPMs. Ten thousand years later, Weir was revived by the Atlantis expedition—ironically, on her own birthday—and told her story to them. However, she was already weak, and died by day's end. Elizabeth Weir poured her ashes over the city in a pot that John Sheppard had gotten her that day. Relationships Simon Wallis Before leaving for Atlantis, Weir was engaged to Dr. Simon Wallis. She left him a goodbye video before she left and told him to move on with his life in a video created before the siege by the Wraith. After returning to Earth, she attempted to convince him to come to Atlantis but he declined because he had met someone else. John Sheppard Although she initially only recruited Major John Sheppard for his powerful Ancient Technology Activation gene, Elizabeth came to greatly respect John's abilities as a soldier, particularly after he single-handedly saved Atlantis from a Genii invasion. When Colonel Dillon Everett arrived to take command of Atlantis following Earth's discovery of a new Zero Point Module and the news of the approaching Wraith Hive Ships, it was Sheppard who convinced Everett to keep Elizabeth in the loop if he wanted to maintain the support of the rest of the city. Elizabeth reciprocated this respect by insisting Sheppard be promoted to Lt. Colonel rather than allow someone else to take command of Atlantis. Elizabeth continued to visit Sheppard even after he began to mutate into a Wraith-like creature following his confrontation with Ellia and the mutated Iratus bug retrovirus, Sheppard reciprocating this compassion by risking his life to try and urge her to keep fighting after she was infected by Asuran nanites during her encounter with Niam. Sheppard was clearly deeply affected by Elizabeth's loss when he was forced to leave her behind on Asuras, and his grief when he learned that she was dead- having first heard a second-hand account from the Organic Asuran duplicates of his team and subsequently witnessing her return and sacrifice to defeat the remaining Asurans- was particularly pronounced, hinting at the strong bond between them that was never given the chance to develop into something more. Behind the scenes .]] *Weir was originally played by Jessica Steen in the Season 7 finale, but was soon replaced by Torri Higginson by Season 8 and Stargate: Atlantis. *Torri was originally contracted to appear as a regular for six years. However, she was later given a recurring status after only three years. *When Weir was declared dead, Torri Higginson had been contracted for four episodes of Season 4. As of This Mortal Coil, she had only appeared in three episodes. This led to speculation that Weir was still alive, a theory given credence by Joseph Mallozzi, who mentioned on his blog that RepliKeller may have been lying.Joseph Mallozzi's blog Confirmed deaths turning into survivals are nothing new to the Stargate franchise (the various deaths of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Apophis being prime examples). Since Weir appeared on the next episode, it is probable that RepliKeller was working for her all along and lied at her command. References External links * * * * * * Category:Atlantis Personnel Category:Humans Category:Dead Links